Gohan's love
by Smithback
Summary: Un paseo por la existencia de Gohan y sus intereses amorosos a lo largo de su vida.


#62

Llega un momento en la vida en el que te das cuenta de que…. Dragon Ball no te pertenece….

Un paseo por la existencia de Gohan y sus intereses amorosos a lo largo de su vida..

**Gohan's love**

A pesar de que Gohan no creció cerca de muchos otros niños, no significaba que no supiera cosas de la vida en general. Sabía, al menos en teoría, lo que era estar enamorado, sabía de dónde venían los bebés, y prácticamente todo lo que había leído. Cuando ve hacia atrás, recuerda cómo fue que aprendió las cosas en la práctica.

Gohan tenía una prodigiosa memoria, tanto para las cosas buenas, como para las malas. Podía recordad, por ejemplo, con claridad, aquel día en que su vida cambió, el día en que su padre lo llevó a la isla a conocer a sus amigos, el día en que fue secuestrado dos veces, y sobre todo, podía recordar, el día en que conoció a su primer amor, Bulma.

Gohan se alegra de que al menos tenga una memoria no tan traumática de ese día. Recuerda con sorprendente nitidez, la primera vez que vio a Bulma. Le pareció una persona bastante extraña, cabello y ojos azules, no era un azul tan obscuro como el mar, ni tan claro como el cielo. Era azul Bulma. Le pareció una persona muy linda, con una sonrisa que lo invitaba a sonreír… lo siguiente que recuerda, muy a su pesar es a su tío…

La segunda vez que pudo estar cerca de ella, fue un año después, en el hospital, ella fue a visitar a su padre… y a él también. Además de su propia madre, los amigos de su padre no le prestaron mucha atención, con excepción claro, de Bulma. En Ella visitó a Goku y a él también; le sonrió, le subió unos dulces exquisitamente confeccionados, y le tomó la mano, mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien, y si Piccolo no había sido demasiado rudo con él. Gohan tuvo un sobresalto en el corazón en ese momento. Sin duda alguna ella era una persona hermosa.

Cuando era más pequeño, su padre le había contado maravillosas historias sobre su infancia y sus aventuras con sus amigos. A Gohan le encantaba dormirse con esas historias, llenarse de esas inusitadas personas, soñando con personajes que en ese entonces no tenían rostro, pero ahora no solo estaban frente a él, sino que lo invitaban a una aventura, tal y como las que le contaba su padre.

Ridículo era poco decir para cómo se sentía en el momento en el que tenía que partir para Namekuseín. Su madre lo había vestido y empacado. Sabía que sus vestimentas eran más que ridículas, pero poco podía o se atrevía a hacer en contra de su madre; fue sin embargo, la primera vez que le dijo a su madre, aunque con voz baja y sin mucha fuerza, que no le gustaba algo que ella eligiese; al final, no resultó, terminó utilizando las ropas que su madre le eligió y llevando todo lo que su madre empacó; sin embargo Gohan lo sintió como una pequeñísima vitoria personal, por vez primera haberle dicho 'no ' a su madre. Solo se alegraba de que el señor Piccolo no lo viese con tan ridículos atuendos.

Durante todo el viaje, solo pudo más que admirar a su compañera de viaje, ella era extremadamente inteligente, divertida, relajada, abierta, y encantadora con él, era por mucho, muy diferente a su madre; lo cual lo descolocaba un poco, al haber crecido lejos otras personas. Le gustaba que le hablara no como un niño, sino como un igual, que no lo subestimara, algo que solo ella y el señor Piccolo habían hecho con él; a veces le explicaba cosas sobre el funcionamiento de la nave, a veces sobre las aventuras con su padre y muchas veces lo felicitaba por ser un niño tan inteligente. Gohan solo se sonrojaba y daba un tímido gracias. Esos fueron algunos de los días más memorables en su vida, los días en que convivió con ella. Justo antes de la siguiente pesadilla.

Aveces piensa que la vida está hecha por un muy sínico caricaturista; su vida está lejos de ser normal a comparación de la de las demás personas. Y muchas veces se ha imaginado que está trepado en un péndulo que va entre momentos de paz y momentos de puro terror; y aunque el año que pasó entrenando con Piccolo no está clasificado en ninguna de las dos categorías, supone el que es el momento en el que el péndulo pasa justo por el medio, la única oportunidad que tiene para opinar sobre si ese momento es bueno o malo. Por lo que definitivamente diría que la temporada con Piccolo es de los pocos buenos momentos.

La temporada justo después de regresar de Namekusein y justo antes del viajero del tiempo, lo clasificaría definitivamente como una temporada excelente, por su segundo enamoramiento. Le cuesta incluso hoy en día, pensar en Dende como su segundo amor. Quizá fue debido a que tenía poco contacto con niños de su edad y con Dende no tenía que ocultar nada.

'tenía solo 6 años'. Se dice a si mismo cada vez que visita a Dende y el recuerdo de su primer beso se hace presente. No importa cuánto se prepare mentalmente, cada vez que ve a Dende, se sonroja.

Fue algo de lo más inocente, Dende no sabía que era besar, y la explicación llevo a un beso, para luego solo reír y jugar con Dende. La sensación de ese primer beso fue una mezcla entre libertad, ternura, bienestar y alegría. Ha sido sin duda una de las experiencias más increíbles que ha tenido en su vida.

Claro que con el inminente regreso de Dende a su planeta, terminó con su corta pero intensa experiencia en el amor.

Recuerda cuando Goku trajo consigo a Dende para ser el nuevo Kami; ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron con un sentimiento nostálgico y liberador. Jamás se volvieron a besar, pero está seguro de que Dende lo recuerda con el mismo cariño que él lo hace.

No sabe cuando terminó su enamoramiento por Bulma y cuando exactamente comenzó el de Dende, o cuando terminó; supone él, que de alguna manera sigue amándolos de una forma diferente.

Hoy, el día de su boda, el día en que se casa con Videl, no puede más que recordar a todas las personas a las que ha amado de una forma similar. Le gusta pensar que ha encontrado a la persona perfecta para él. La persona que tiene un carácter fuerza e inteligencia como Bulma; la ternura e inocencia de Dende. Se considera una persona de lo más afortunada por haber podido amar a tantas personas y encontrar a una que tuviese en sí, las características de las persona a las que ama.

*Notas de la autora:

Bueno, no sé qué decir…. Es mi primera historia para el fandom de Dragon Ball Z. Espero que les gustase la historia.

Para el beso entre Dende y Gohan, me basé un poco en otra historia, llamada 'Gohan's First Kiss,', de Dr. Trunks Briefs, algún día si tengo tiempo, la traduciré.

"Entonces…. La 'Z' de Dragon ball, ¿no es por Zombi?"

"No, era la época en la que 'Z' no tenía que ver con zombis…. Aquellos tiempos…. Era por guerreros."

"Entonces… no es por guerreros Zombi…..?Raro…. ya se me hacía absurdo eso de 'las esferas del dragón Zombi'…. "

"King Kong murió por nuestros pecados?" cronopaisaje


End file.
